Let Me See Her
by KHwhitelion
Summary: You liar!" Zexion screeched, ramming Axel harder into the wall, "Do I have to spell it out for you! I love Namine, you idiot! I've ALWAYS loved her!


"Let me see her

**Let Me See Her**

"Let me see her." Zexion stated sharply, scowling at the redheaded man now standing in front of the door.

"No." He replied, equally as sharp, folding his arms over his chest.

"Let me _see _her, Number VIII." He tried again, this time with force, "That's an order."

Number VIII, also known as Axel, shook his head, strands of his spiky hair flopping around wildly. "Sorry Zexion. Afraid I can't let you."

Zexion's teeth gritted, and his gloved hands clenched together. "Why not?!" He spat, stepping towards Axel a dangerous look in his blue-green eyes, "It's not like you have any consequences to face if you do! Half the nobodies in this cursed castle are dead! Who's going to find out if little Namine in there" and here he stole a glance at the large door Axel was guarding, "has a visitor?"

The redhead dropped his arms, placing his hands instead on his hips. "Well, Marluxia, for one," he mused, "and _he's_ in charge."

Zexion scoffed, stepping towards Axel, his eyes widening. A little alarmed, Axel quickly summoned his chakrams in an array of fire, thrusting them between Zexion and himself.

"_Look_, I don't like keeping poor Namine locked up either, but what choice do we have? You know how Marluxia can be, Zexion. He's the kind of guy who will act on suspicion. You saw what happened to _Vexen_. Marly thought he was getting outta line, and threatened to tell our superior about it. Vexen got so uptight about it he decided to take on Sora. And_ voila_. No more Vexen." Axel could see a sense of reason coming over the usually quiet nobody, so he decided not to mention _who_, exactly, had killed Number IV in Organization XIII. That would only cause unnecessary trouble-trouble he did not want to deal with.

Though he was lost in thought, Axel's sharp emerald eyes caught a swift head turn from Zexion's direction, as well as the flickering essence of blackish-purple. Snapping into the present, Axel dived forward, latching onto Zexion's arm before he disappeared into a portal of darkness.

"Axel!" The cloaked schemer shrieked, trying to pull his arm from Number VIII's grasp, "Let me go! What do you think you're doing?!"

"No, what do you think _you're _doing, Zexion?!" Axel shot back, yanking the silver-haired nobody from the portal, "I warned you against seeing Namine, but _what _do you do? You go for it anyway!" By this time, both nobodies were on their feet, but Axel still grasped Zexion's arm. "Man, what is it with you anyway?!" he continued to yell, "Why the heck is visiting her so important to you, huh? What purpose in your twisted little mind does it hold?"

His voice had begun to quiet down, for as angry as Axel was, he could tell by the face of the younger nobody that his words were truly hurting him, though the redhead did not know why. "Come on, Zexy." He tried again, "Is she really worth risking being turned into a dusk? Namine will be fine, as long as Marluxia doesn't lose his temper. Why don't you let Sora and that Riku replica of Vexen's worry about her?"

He let go of the other nobody's arm then, watching as Zexion lowered his head, as if in defeat. "why…." He murmured, closing his eyes, "why does she keep….doing _that _to them?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Zexion's voice was louder now, but, Axel noticed, unusually shaky, "_That_. Erasing a-and rewriting t-their memories."

"Oh. Well, I guess because Marluxia tells her to."

"But….they seem so real….so intimate….does she really do it all for Marluxia?"

Axel crossed his arms again, looking thoughtfully towards the large door that stood between them and Namine's room. "I'm surprised at you, number VI. You're the scholar around here, aren't you? Haven't you figured it out? Sure, she does what she does because she's ordered to, but there's more to it. Haven't you ever _looked _at Namine? I mean _really looked _at her. The poor girl's lonely, Zexion. She's been lonely for a long time and….though I myself don't understand it….I guess you could say she just wants to be _loved_."

"_Loved._" the word was cold on Zexion's lips as he repeated it, a look of hate forming in his visible eye. "She just wants to be _loved_? By _them_?"

Axel nodded, walking towards him. However, he had only moved about a foot or so before he felt the hard surface of the castle's walls making contact with his back.

"Z-Zexion?" He managed, stunned to see the younger nobody's hand pinning him to the wall.

"Don't _say _that, Axel." He spat callously, eyes narrowing, "those memories are fake! How could they….how could she….I mean…." He faltered, at a loss for words for what felt like the first time in his life.

Axel noticed this, taking the advantage and cutting in abruptly, "Look. I don't know what your deal is with her, but Namine is a special nobody. No one in the organization knows anything about her, and that includes whether or not she can _feel_. I think, personally, that she can, and, being able to do so, wants the affection and love that she was never able to receive elsewhere."

"That's not true!" Zexion snapped suddenly, popping his head up, "she's not getting love! She's putting those memories inside their heads to make them_ think_ they love her!! When Neither Sora or that cursed replica have ever seen her before!!"

"Well what is she supposed to do, then?! Find someone that _really _loves her?! Cuz here's a newsflash for you, Zex. There aren't any nobodies out there like her. Even if we wanted to, none of us could ever feel like she can. We're not like her, and we can never love her."

"You liar!" Zexion suddenly screeched, ramming Axel harder into the wall. "Do I have to spell it out for you?! _I _love Namine, you idiot! I've _always_ loved her!"

Almost as soon as the words escaped his mouth, he stopped, instantly letting go of the redhead. His eyes widened once more, but this time from shock, as he relayed what he had just screamed.

"Zexion…." Axel whispered, equally stunned, "how….?"

The cloaked schemer flushed as he turned away. "….I don't know….I….I" he took a deep breath, "I've always thought Namine was different from the rest of us-like the way you said earlier, but more than that. I mean, she was always so pale and fragile, and her eyes always looked so sad….like…._me_."

Axel looked at him, "_You_?" He had a hard time picturing Zexion as the 'china doll' type.

"Yes. You see, my past hasn't exactly been….a joy ride, I guess, and I got that same sense whenever I visited Namine. We both grew up alone, with no immediate family….and well….after a while….I-I realized we were very similar and I….started falling in love with her….." He dropped to his knees then, staring up at Axel with a pleading eye. "Axel, I'm-I'm _begging _you. Let me see her…._please_."

Axel said nothing. He just stared at the silver-haired nobody, taking in everything he had just heard. Finally, he spoke. "Alright. Alright. But I'm warning you, Zexion: if Marluxia should find out about this, don't expect me to take any of the blame." Without waiting for a reply, Axel held up one arm, summoned a darkness portal, and disappeared.

Finally alone, Zexion's frantic expression broke into a large grin. Rising to his feet, face still full of color, he began walking towards the large door that separated him from her. From _Namine_. As he reached the door, he paused for a moment, a little hesitant, but realizing the opportunity he had just been given, he instantly pushed the feeling of doubt aside, grasped the handle, and opened the door.


End file.
